


Cuddles & Baby Pictures

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: thundergrace drabbles/oneshots [8]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Season 3, because hes been helllla outta pocket lately, post 3x05 i think, some jefferson bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Anissa comes home from a long day to see to see her two favorite people
Relationships: Grace Choi & Peter Gambi, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, Peter Gambi & Anissa Pierce
Series: thundergrace drabbles/oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Cuddles & Baby Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> this season's domestic thundergrace is where its at!! i thought i'd lost my motivation to write this show but new season is giving me life. the only thing that isnt is jefferson's salty attitude where anissa is concerned, and triggering grace into a panic attack??? not okay. at least she has uncle gambi to be sweet to her and show her baby pictures while her wife is off protecting freeland :)))

Anissa put her hand to her temple as she entered the back room of her condo. She changed quickly out of her Blackbird suit and settled into a loose knit sweater and jeans. A nice boy was murdered in front of her because of her father’s incessant demands to get him back to Freeland. She had half a mind go to the house and bite off a piece of her mind, Lord knows her dad needed his failure rubbed in his face for the crappy way he’d been treating Anissa lately, but she couldn’t make herself do it.

Unlike her dad, she refused to use dead teenagers as the jump off point for an argument.

What she needed now was a heavy glass of wine, a relaxing bath, and some cuddle time with Grace.

Grace.

She still couldn’t believe that Grace was back, and living in her condo for the time being.

It was easier than Anissa had thought to settle into a domestic routine with Grace, and now, after less than a week of her return, she was already looking forward to coming home to Grace every night.

What she hadn’t expected was for Uncle Gambi to still be there.

Anissa ducked around the corner and a smile grew across her face at what she saw.

Gambi and Grace in the loft, curled over big book of her baby pictures. Anissa rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

She cleared her throat and two pairs of eyes looked up guiltily.

“Hi babe,” Grace said. Her lips quirked. “How was work?”

Anissa smiled, because it was just so domestic and soft and Grace to smile up at her and ask her that. But she would rather not hash out the details of her failed mission yet, she shrugged as she went downstairs.

“Not good. My dad really screwed things up today. I feel so bad for that boy and his parents. He didn’t deserve to go out like this.”

Grace paled and at first Anissa thought she had accidentally triggered something in her, but Gambi reached over to pat Grace’s shoulder, and after taking a few deep breaths, her girlfriend seemed okay. After making sure Grace was fine, Gambi turned his sympathetic eyes on her.

“What happened to that boy was very unfortunate. But try not to blame your father, sweetheart. He just got out of ASA custody and he's still trying to adjust to the way things are now.”

Anissa sighed. She flopped on the couch between Grace and Gambi. “Yeah, I guess. I still kind of hate him for what he did to Grace though. And he said some pretty mean things to me last time he was here.”

Grace laid her head on Anissa’s shoulder, and Gambi put his hand behind her head and kissed her head.

“I don’t get it,” Anissa said, leaning on both of them. “When I was little, me and my dad used to be tight. Now we can't stop fighting. I feel like he’s always on my ass, you know. Nothing I do is ever good enough for him. Its like he wants me to screw up.”

Gambi sighs. “He can’t see you as anything more than his little girl. I would say give him time, but after the way he treated you and Grace this morning I’m about ready to kick his ass myself. Your father can be a stubborn bastard, Anissa. But he loves you so much.”

“And so we.” Grace squeezed her hand, and Anissa felt warmth gushing through her veins. She’d had a terrible day today, and things outside these walls weren’t looking so good. But she had Grace, and she had her uncle and once her father got his act back together, she’d have him too.

And that was enough to make a little bit of the pain go away.


End file.
